Not Meant to Be
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: Maybe their relationship was like fire and water. Never meant to mix. Water douses fire, or maybe the heat of the flames causes the water to evaporate. Nonetheless, fire and water, Ran and Shinichi? Perhaps their relationship was never meant to last. For the B.O.W. Challenge.


_**Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart**_  
 _ **I tore it apart**_  
 _ **And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence**_  
 _ **And no woman in the world deserves this**_  
 _ **But here I am asking you for one more chance**_

He knew that he shouldn't have kept the truth from her. Now they were so distant with each other, even though they did truly love one another.

 _ **Can we fall, one more time?**_  
 _ **Stop the tape and rewind**_  
 _ **Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade**_  
 _ **Cause there is nobody else**_

Maybe he should've let her go. After all, she deserved better than having someone who just attracts dead bodies like corpses attract bugs.

 _ **It's gotta be you**_  
 _ **Only you**_  
 _ **It's gotta be you**_  
 _ **Only you**_

Maybe he should let her go. But he didn't. He didn't want her to fall in love with someone else. He just wanted to love her, he never wanted to let go.

 _ **Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles**_  
 _ **When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was**_  
 _ **You've almost had enough**_  
 _ **And your actions speak louder than words**_  
 _ **And you're about to break from all you've heard**_  
 _ **Don't be scared, I ain't going no where**_

She gave him endless chances, but now the repetitive sequence is breaking. She's losing patience. _How did she ever manage to wait for that long, anyways?_

 _ **I'll be here, by your side**_  
 _ **No more fears, no more crying**_  
 _ **But if you walk away**_  
 _ **I know I'll fade**_  
 _ **'Cause there is nobody else**_

They've loved each other for so long now. . . from strangers, to childhood friends, to teenage friends, to love interests, and currently they were lovers. They truly, truly, madly, crazy, deeply, unforgettably loved each other.

 _ **It's gotta be you**_  
 _ **Only you**_  
 _ **It's gotta be you**_  
 _ **Only you**_

Maybe they're like fire and water, though. Not destined to mix. Water douses flames, or perhaps the heat of the flame would cause the water to evaporate? Nonetheless, fire and water mixing never works out.

 _ **Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?**_  
 _ **One more, one more, can we try?**_  
 _ **One more, one more time**_  
 _ **I'll make it better**_  
 _ **One more, one more, can we try?**_  
 _ **One more, one more**_  
 _ **Can we try one more time to make it all better?**_

Will their relationship last? It's already falling apart at the seams, but _oh_ , they do love each other. They'll never forget each other. After all, how can you forget some one you've loved from the start?

 _ **'Cause it's gotta be you**_  
 _ **It's gotta be you**_  
 _ **Only you**_  
 _ **Only you**_

Maybe, in another world, they were destined to fall in love, and stay in love, for the rest of their lives. Just not this world. It seems, in this world, their relationship was doomed from the start.

 _ **It's gotta be you**_

"Ran?" Shinichi asked quietly. "I'm sorry..." Ran gave him a humorless smile, pain showing in her eyes.

"It's...fine." Ran replied softly.

"Can you please give me one more chance?" Shinichi asked, his blue eyes sad-he already knew the answer. Sighing, Ran replied.

 _ **Only you**_

"I'm sorry, Shinichi, but I can't...three years, Shinichi. I can't do this, if neither of us are going to try. I'm not going to participate in a relationship where neither side tries." Ran's eyes met Shinichi's, and both were filled with sorrow. Giving a reluctant nod, Shinichi posed another question.

"Will you be happy if we let each other go?" Shinichi whispered. Ran bit her lip.

 _ **It's gotta be you**_

"I don't know. But I'm willing to try." Ran murmured. Shinichi gave Ran a sad smile.

"Can I...one last time?" Shinichi asked. Knowing what he meant, Ran gave a small nod. With a sad smile, Shinichi pressed his lips against Ran's, giving her a soft, brief but passionate kiss, before breaking away.

"Good bye, Shinichi." Ran whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good bye, Ran." _I love you_. The words were unsaid, but Ran seemed to understand, opening her eyes, her eyes meeting Shinichi's.

 _ **Only you**_

 _I love you, too._

Shinichi turned, walking away. Ran was left, with a deep pain in her chest and tears slowly streaming down her face.

 _Is this what a broken heart feels like?_

* * *

 **The song used was "Gotta Be You", by One Direction.**

 **Pairing: Shinichi x Ran**

 **For the B.O.W. Challenge.**


End file.
